


Crossfire Trail - Prompt Fills and Misc Ideas

by Deanangst



Category: Crossfire Trail (2001)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: Prompt Fills and Misc Ideas





	1. Chapter 1

Crossfire Trail

Originally Posted - May. 26th, 2012 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing no harm intended. Go buy the movie and gaze at the pretty pretty JT Langston aka Christian Kane

 

 

Although Rafe, Rock, and Joe had each ridden off in a different direction, having their own daily jobs to see to, the sudden sound of gunfire sent fear through each of the men. They could tell by the direction that the sound had come from that somehow JT was involved. Rafe had paused only long enough to tell Anne to head back to, what he hoped to be, the safety of town. Rafe arrived on the scene first but he could hear the pounding of hooves and knew that Rock and Joe would be there within the minute. Rafe slid off his horse and dropped down to kneel by JT’s side. The boy was laying face down and Rafe hesitated when he reached out to touch the young man. Steeling his nerves Rafe gently rolled JT onto his back. Rafe was so focused on the blood covering JT’s chest that he almost missed the small grunt of pain.

Joe arrived next, to stunned by the sight to make a sound as he watched Rafe lifting JT’s abandoned bandanna from the ground and using it to try to stop the flow of blood. The sound of Rock’s scream seemed to ‘wake’ JT, causing the younger man to jerk and his eyes to try to focus on those around him. “ ‘afe.” JT moaned “I’ve been shot.” 

“I see that kid.” Rafe said applying more pressure to the wound and feeling something hard under the material. Rafe had to bat away JT’s hand when the younger man tried weakly to stop Rafe from adding to his pain. “I don’t wanna die Rafe.” JT mumbled.

“I ain’t gonna let you die son, just relax.” Rafe assured JT. He didn’t say anything but in his mind Rafe was wondering how the kid was alive at all. Somehow he managed to open up JT’s shirt. It was then that he realized what he had felt earlier. The cross that JT wore had slowed the bullet, possible deflected it from its target. 

Rock moved to dismount his horse wanting to be by JT’s side, but Rafe stopped him. “Stay on your horse Rock, we got to get him to the doctor.”

“Rafe, is it safe to move him?” Joe asked in concern.

“We don’t have much choice.” Rafe said as he abandoned his efforts to stop the bleeding. As gently as possible, Rafe slid one arm under JT’s shoulders and the other arm behind the young man’s knees. JT yelped in pain when Rafe lifted him.

“I can take him on my horse.” Rock said, already shifting back in the saddle to make more room.

Rafe and Rock’s eyes met and although Rafe was reluctant to let the boy go something told him that it was important that he let Rock carry their friend. By the time they had managed to get JT settled onto the horse JT had passed out from the combination of blood lose and pain. Rock held JT firmly against him. The younger man’s back against Rock's chest. The Irishman held the reigns of his horse with his left hand, and crossed his right arm over JT’s holding the bandanna tightly against the wound near the younger man’s heart. Leaning down Rock whispered into JT’s ear. “Don’t you leave me JT, I came back for you so don’t you be leaving me now.” Setting his horse off in a steady gallop toward town Rafe prayed that the doctor would be in.

Rafe watched Rock ride off before turning back to Joe, the drying blood on his hands fueling a fire with in himself that he’d been trying to keep under control since this whole mess with Barkow started. 

“What are we gonna do now?” Joe asked.

“First were gonna make sure JT is alright, then we are gonna take care of Barkow. He brought Dorn in here to kill me, instead the man choose to hurt me by trying to kill my friend. If it’s a fight they are looking for then that’s what they will get.

CFT CFT CFT

Rock tried to enter the town quietly, approaching the doctor’s office from the back so that he wouldn’t be seen. JT was a dead weight against him when Rock dismounted his horse, and lifted the young man, carrying him up the wooden stair case to the Doctors office. 

Doctor Mitchel opened his door the moment he heard heavy boots clumping up the stairs. “Rock, what happened? He asked opening the door all the way and motioning Rock to place JT on the table.”

“He’s been shot, we were on the ranch, heard the gunfire and found him like this.” Rock said as he reluctantly backed away and allowed the doctor access to JT.

Mitchel quickly cut away JT’s ruined shirt and undershirt. Using alcohol he cleaned the area around the wound, casually noting the bent cross on the silver chain that JT wore. The burning of the alcohol drug JT back to awareness and he renewed his struggles to stop the pain.

“Rock, I need your help. “ Mitchel said as he stopped his doctoring in order to hold JT still.

“What can I do?” Rock asked stepping up to the table.

“Hold him still.” Mitchel said, releasing his hold once Rock had the boy secure.

“No Rock, make it stop.” JT weakly pleaded.

“I’m sorry it hurts, but the doctor is only trying to help.” Rock looked down into JT’s pleading eyes, the pain he saw there threatened to tear his own heart out.

The Doctor walked over and opened the door of the cabinet on the far wall. Removing an amber bottle he the folded a thin piece of cloth and sprinkled some of the liquid onto the material. Walking back over to the table the doctor stopped near JT’s head. “ JT, son.. I need you to relax. I’m going to take away the pain but you have to relax.” When JT stopped his struggles the doctor placed the cloth over his mouth and nose. “Deep breath JT….That’s it… one more…” removing the cloth the doctor laid it to the side.

Rock watched as JT’s eyes fluttered close and he slipped into a deep sleep. “What did you do to him?” Rock demanded… fear running through him, what if the doctor was loyal to Burkow.

“It’s ether, it will keep him asleep while I remove the bullet and repair the damage it caused. We’ll need to reapply the cloth throughout the surgery to keep him asleep…. I understand that your worried Rock but trust me this will be easier on him.” Mitchel poured hot water, from a kettle on the wood stove, into a metal basin and retrieved the tray that held his pre sterilized instruments. Placing them on the table beside JT Michel turned to roll up his shirt sleeves and wash his hands before starting his surgery.

“Where are Rafe and Joe, I figured they would be here by now.” Mitchel asked as he focused his attention on carefully using a scalpel to open up the bullets entry wound. 

There was gunfire from the street below. “I guess they are here after all. Do you want to go help your friends?” Mitchel asked, placing the scalpel aside he lifted a pair of forceps and began probing inside the wound trying to locate the bullet. 

The urge to help Rafe and Joe was strong, but his need to protect JT was stronger. “I think my friends would want me to stay here.”

The Doctor nodded as he continued to work.

“You have steady hands.” Rock said noticing that the doctor didn’t flinch when the bullet fire below increased, and when a stray bullet shattered one of the office windows.

“I’ve had a lot of practice…I think he’s coming around. Hold the cloth over his mouth and nose, and count to twenty.” Mitchel instructed. Rock did as he was asked. 

The office door opened and Anne rushed in, surveying the situation she rushed to wash her own hands and took over assisting the doctor.

“What’s going on down there?” Rock asked.

“Bruce has lost his mind…he..he grabbed me and dragged me to the saloon. He was going to force me to marry him but then Dorn showed up and stopped the wedding. The men were yelling at each other. Something about Dorn being sent to kidnap JT not kill him? I took the opportunity to run, Rafe caught me in the street he told me what happened… he said I should come here.

“There you are…” Doctor Mitchel mumbled as he slowly pulled the bullet from JT’s body. Dropping the bloodied projectile into the basin of water Mitchel wiped the sweat from his own forehead on his shirt sleeve. “Anne, does it look like the bullet is intact?” He asked.

Anne carefully rolled the bullet around in the water. “It looks like it is all here.” She replied.

“Good… good.” The doctor said before picking up a smaller pair of forceps.

“What now?” Rock questioned when the doctor continued to work.

“The bullet is out, now the hard work begins. The bullet forced fibers from his shirt into the wound. I need to remove the fabric and clean the wound thoroughly. Blood loss and infection can kill him despite all my hard work.” 

Rock stood by silently watching as the doctor and Anne worked. Bit by bit tiny pieces of fabric were removed from the wound. Rock wanted this to be over. He wanted to be back at the ranch preparing for dinner. He spent his days thinking up new stories to tell in order to hear JT’s infectious laughter. 

CFT CFT CFT

Rafe and Joe entered the doctor’s office a short time after JT’s surgery had been completed and JT had been moved into the bedroom. Rafe was leaning against the door watching as Anne tended to her sleeping patient. Gently she used a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from JT’s forehead as she listened to Rafe explain what had happened.

“Apparently Dorn and Barkow were together. Dorn was living in Kansas while Barkow made his name here. They were in it together, having Charles taken and placed on the ship. Once Barkow married you and owned the land he was going to send for Dorn. So when Dorn arrived in town he thought it was to start his new life with Barkow. Instead Barkow wanted me dead.” Rafe said, removing his hat and rubbing a hand over tired eyes.

“Then why shoot JT?” Anne questioned, placing the cloth on the tray that sat on the bedside table, and allowing Rock to take her place. Anne walked over to Rafe, needing to be hear him, where she felt safe. 

“It seems that when Barkow came to the ranch with the sheriff and his men, to tell us he held the mortgage on the ranch and ordering us to leave, he saw JT. Barkow wanted to own him just like he wanted the ranch so he sent Dorn out to kidnap JT.” Rafe reached out and pulled Anne to him.

“I take it Dorm didn’t want the competition so he chose to try to kill JT instead?” Anne asked.

“That’s what we can piece together.” Rafe pulled Anne closer leaning down he kissed her. Ending the kiss he smiled tenderly down at her, placing one hand on her cheek he asked, “Now that all this is over what do ya say we go get married?"

“Yes, I’ll marry you Rafe Covington, but you and I both know that this won’t be over until Barkow and Dorn are caught.” Anne said.

“I know Anne, but we are watching for them now…We’ll keep JT safe.” Rafe replied.

“They will never touch JT again.” Rock said, the words heavy with both threat and promise.


	2. Crossfire Trail: Finding Gold

Crossfire Trail: Finding Gold

Originally posted May. 24th, 2012 

These are a series of Comment fic fills for Langstonlover.

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing,. no harm intended. 

 

JT shifted restlessly on his bunk back at the ranch. His chest still hurt from ribs that broke when the bullet lodged in his chest, but he felt better just being home. The doctor said he'd been lucky that his friends had gotten him into town as quickly as they had. When he'd finally fought his way out from under the effects of the ether Rock had been there by his side 'standing watch’ he'd said..in case there were any men left in town loyal to Barkow.

 

It had taken nearly a week before the Doctor had allowed him to go back to the ranch. In that time Rafe and Mrs. Ann had married, and the woman had taken to mothering him to death when she wasn't occupied with Rafe. It was a relife to just lay here now, with only Rock from company.

 

Rock placed another log on the fire, trying to drive some of the chill from the air. "I never thought I'd see Rafe settle down, but he found a good one in that Ann, She's got a fire in her she does." Standing Rock dusted his hands off on his pants and returned to his chair beside JT's Bunk.

 

“We’re gonna have our hands full around here when the money from the oil sales starts comin’ in. Rafe is looking to buy more land and bring in new stock. Make this the place Rodney wanted.”

 

“You’ll have your hands full… I’m gonna follow my own dream. That gold in California is still calling my name.” Rock reached for the harness he’d been repairing earlier.

 

“Ha..Funny Rock, you know you’re staying.” JT said turning his head toward Rock so he could watch him as he worked.

 

“I came to America to find Gold, If I don’t I may as well return to Ireland.”

 

“What?? No!” JT said struggling to sit up in bed only to be stopped by pain as the movement caused his broken ribs to shift and he suspected by the burn that the bullet wound had reopened.

 

“What do you think you’re doing you little idiot.” Rock said pushing JT back down onto the bed.

 

“You.. can’t… go.” JT gasp out in pain, a cold sweat forming on his brow. He didn’t refuse the Laudium when Rock pressed the glass to his lips.

 

“Mrs. Ann will kill me if you hurt yourself on my watch.” Rock mumbled to himself as he straightened the quilt covering JT, but the concern in his voice and actions were clear.

 

The effects of the Laudium were quick, and JT could feel his eyes threating to close. “Would you stay if I told you I love you?” JT whispered.

 

Rock stopped his fussing with the quilt and looked down into crystal clear blue eyes. The hope he saw there made his heart clinch, but before he could question the younger man JT had been pulled under into sleep.

 

Placing one hand onto JT’s forehead Rock settled himself back onto his chair…. He wouldn’t be heading to California after all…It looked like he had found his Gold right here.


	3. Night Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene set after leaving the ship but before they split up on the trail.

Crossfire Trail: Night Swimming

Originally Posted May. 24th, 2012

These are a series of comment fic fills for Langstonlover.

Prompt Skinny Dipping at night.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, no harm intended

Rafe, Rock, and JT had stopped early for the evening in a remote clearing that offered cover should someone be looking for them, but was located less than 50 yards from a creek offering fresh water. The horses were tired and so were the men. Even JT, the youngest of the bunch, had been showing signs of weariness. They had been on the trail for nearly two weeks. Days spent riding in the hot sun left the men feeling drained, and sleeping on the hard ground only added to the discomfort in their aching bodies. Still, no one complained. They were all thankful to be off that ship and on solid ground surrounded by fresh air as God intended.

Rock had tended the horses while Rafe set up camp, and JT had been sent off to bring back water for the man and their horses, and to gather enough wood to keep the camp fire going all night. Once the chores were completed the men had settled down to a quiet dinner, JT had managed to rig up a line and catch a few fish which meant they were saved from having another dinner of beans.

“Do you think you can catch some more fish for breakfast in the morning?” Rock asked as he pulled another filet from the pan. Blowing on his fingers to ease the burn touching the meat with his bare hands had caused.

“Maybe.” JT said as he ate more of his own dinner.

“Why don’t you reset the line tonight when you wash up the dinner ware at the creek.” Rafe said, he was enjoying the meal too, but for more than just the change of menu items. They were being forced to avoid towns, still being within the captain’s long reach. Eating meals off the land meant their supplies would last longer, and the longer they could avoid seeing people the better.

“Aw Rafe, why do I have ta’ do the cleaning.” JT complained like a put upon child but he never refused to do a task when the Rafe or Rock asked.

“Your handy work created the mess you get to clean it up.” Rafe laughed.

“So I guess I’ll be doin’ dishes in the morning too?” JT asked, shaking his head at the older man’s reasoning.

“Yep.” Rafe replied as he settled down by the fire, tugging his hat down to cover his eyes and getting a bit of sleep before he woke to take watch for the night.

CFT CFT CFT

Rock had been checking the horses again before settling down for the night himself when he realized that JT still hadn’t made it back from washing up the dishes and setting the line in hopes of catching some fish for their breakfast.

Grabbing his gun he set off down the trail toward the creek thankful that the moon was full and bright lighting the way. Rock had just reached the tree line when he spotted JT’s clothing folded neatly on the grass, his hat resting on top. Clearly placed there with care to insure they did not get wet. From where he was standing Rock knew the trees would prevent him from being seen but he had a clear view of the water and he watched as JT went thru the motions of washing off dirt and sweat from the trail.

The moonlight seemed to cast JT is a white glow making him seem unearthly. Before long JT gave up all pretense of getting clean and dove under the water only to surface a few yards away. Then he leaned back in the water and floated there on his back staring up at the night sky.

Rock longed to join the younger man in his night time skinny dipping but it wasn’t the lure of the cool water he was feeling. It was the man in the water that he wanted. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Rock slipped back into the woods and headed back to camp. By the time he had settled onto his bedroll Rock had made up his mind. He’d part ways with JT and Rafe within the week, make his way to Montana and the promise of gold. He’d need to leave soon before he gave in to the urge to kiss the younger man that owned his heart and risk losing him forever.


End file.
